Kidnapped
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Risa is kidnapped after Otani refuses to walk her home. What happens when Otani realizes his mistake, and will he find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Otani, do you think that you could walk me home?" Risa asked, trying not to look scared.

"What, you?"

"Duh"

Rumor had it that there was a kidnapper on the loose, and girls were advised not to walk alone.

"This is because of the kidnapping stuff, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah" Risa rubbed the back of her neck, something she did when she was nervous.

"Sorry, but I told one of my friends that I would hang out with him, and that's the other way"

"Okay" She couldn't help feeling scared now.

"Don't worry amazon, you'll be fine. I don't think that kidnappers want tall girls"

How wrong he was.

"Okay, i'll walk with Nobu"

As the two girls walked down the street, Risa couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

"Hey Koizumi! Let's head down the alleyway"

"No, I don't think we should"

"Aw, come on. Don't be a baby, it's broad daylight!"

Not down there.

They alleyway was a shortcut to their houses and was pitch dark, just the place a kidnapper would hide.

"I really don't think we should Nobu, better to be safe than sorry"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Nobu started heading down the alleyway.

Risa followed at a distance, pausing at the dark entrance.

Nobu pointed.

"Look, you can see the light at the other end"

"Okay..."

They started down, when Risa got the strange feeling like someone was watching them.

"Hey Nobu, do you feel that?"

"What?"

"Feel like someone's watching us"

"Nonsense Risa, what the-" She was stopped by walking into somebody.

"Sorry sir, may I get by?"

"No" His voice chilled Risa to the bone.

"We were just waiting for the perfect girl to walk by, and now we have the chance" Another man said, stepping out of the entrance they had just passed through, smirking.

"Get her"

The man behind Risa grabbed her and tied a gag around her head, blocking all her screams.

The first man tried to get Nobu, but she dodged and sent a Judo kick at him.

"Take that!" She yelled.

Then, yet another man stepped out of the shadows and hit Nobu on the back of the neck, causing her to crumple to the ground.

Risa screamed against her gag, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Let's go" The man said.

'_Otani'_ Risa thought.

And that was all she could remember before she was knocked out.

----------------

Please Review! I know it was short, but if I get some reviews, then i'll make the next chapter really long :D


	2. Chapter 2

When Risa came to, she couldn't see anything but darkness all around her. A sharp pain jabbed in the back of her neck from where she had been hit to knock her out, and her mouth was dry. How long had she been out? The tiny cell gave no inclination of daylight, even though it must have at least been a couple hours. The gag they had tied on her had been removed, but her throat was so parched there was no hope of a scream.

She shifted around, realizing that her wrists had been tied behind her, and that she was lying on her left side. Shimmying forwards, Risa scuffled until she hit a wall. Then she shuffled the other way. Rise guessed her little cell was about sx feet wide. She now rolled to her stomach, scooting forwards like a caterpillar. Rise didn't think that one through, and with her hands ties behind her back, the first thing to meet the hard wall was her face.

"Merrrr" She groaned, wiggling her sore nose. Now to caterpillar backwards. When she reached that end, she judged that her prison was about six feet by eight feet, the size of a large closet.

Having used up all her brilliant and logical ideas, Risa's brain flipped to her spazz-attack mode.

"OOOOO NOOOOOO" She screamed, giving her butt-ugly fish face.

Suddenly, a loud bang resounded from the wall behind her.

"Shut up in there, will ya?" A male voice yelled. Rise clamped her mouth shut, accidentally snorting in a nose full of dust from the floor. She choked, coughing raggedly.

"I said shut up! Don't make me come in there!" The voice yelled again. Rise tried to stifle herself the best she could, but the amount of dirt and dust made it impossible. Another bang made the wall shake.

A few tears began to drip down Risa's face. She hoped that the men had left Nobu, so that there would be a possibility of rescue. Nobu would stop at nothing to get her friend back, and Nakao would help her. Chiharu and Suzuki would help too, and there were Risa's parents the figure in, but what about Otani?

He was probably glad she was gone... He wouldn't have her constantly harassing him, and wouldn't have people calling him short, and he could have his pick of the girls.

More tears came. She was so scared, why had these people taken her? Why? She was a flat-chested jumbo-gal that had constant spazz attacks... what was her value?

With nothing else to do, Risa fell into an uneasy sleep, the tears still falling.

* * *

Nobu's eyes flicked open, and she realized that she was on the hard cement of the alleyway still.

"Risa? Risa!" She called, sitting up. Oh no, oh no. They had taken her amazonian friend. Staggering to her feet, Nobu stood shakily. Her head pounded from where she had been hit, but if she tried hard enough, she could walk. She had to get to Nakao's house, he was the closest, and her Darling.

It was already mostly dark, and she guessed she had been knocked out for at least three hours. Nobu dug in her jacket pockets, realizing that both her wallet and phone had been taken. She began to walk clumsily out of the alley onto the street, trying to remember the way to her Darling's house.

Fifteen minutes later, she was ringing the doorbell of her boyfriend's house, trying hard not to pass out again as her head throbbed. Nakao opened the door, his smile changing swiftly to shock when he saw Nobu's disheveled appearance.

"Oh Darling" Nobu said, falling forwards in a dead faint. Luckily, Nakao caught her and took her inside.

* * *

Nakao paced the floor around his living room, every so often looking at his couch. On the worn cushions lay his girlfriend Nobu, who had been passed out for the last hour after mysteriously showing up looking like she had been run through the mill. Grabbing his cell phone, Nakao punched in Otani's number, needing some to talk to.

It rang.

_"-Yo Yo-"_

"Otani, something bad happened to Nobu!"

_"-What's going on?-"_

"I don't know, she showed up looking like she got beat up, then passed out"

_"-Calm down, i'll come right over-"_

Nakao shut his phone, resisting the urge to crush it. A sudden stirring from his couch grabbed his attention, and he vaulted over his coffee table quickly.

"Nobu?"

She groaned, then her eyes fluttered open.

"Darling?" Nakao hugged her as she sat up slowly.

"You had me worried, what happened?"

Nobu rubbed her head and began to answer, but was cut off by Otani barging in the front door.

"Nobu! Nakao!" He said, out of breath.

"Oh no!" Nobu began to sob. Nakao rubbed her back as Otani came to sit down.

"What happened?" Otani and Nakao asked in unison.

Nobu was quiet for a moment, then she quietly sobbed.

"The k-kidnappers g-got Risa-a"


End file.
